


Time After Time

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OTP Feels, Season/Series 07, but before the mission starts, holotable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S7. Before Jemma's mission to the past begins, she and Fitz have time, including time to act out an old fantasy on a brand new holotable.Beta'd by Gort.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> _a/n: This was written between the airings of 7.01 and 7.02. I will probably be quickly Jossed. But for the sake of this story, Jemma as her regular self is the one traveling to the past. I wrote a Tumblr post about Jemma's rings and added @ellsy's theory to mine for the sake of this fic._

Fitz shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked around the refitted lab of the Zephyr. It looked both strange and familiar, so many new instruments and worksurfaces, but also a holotable.

Jemma stood at what would be her station, frowning and poking at one of the monitors. The years had been so kind to her. A few lines at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth, while he seemed to be dotted with more gray every time he looked in the mirror. That was probably their daughter’s fault. She’d turned out to be far too much like himself to give him any peace. The twin boys were darling little copies of Jemma and very studious about everything.

The weight of being responsible for keeping them safe and happy until Jemma returned sat heavily on him. They’d known this moment would come, but it’d not seemed real when they’d been side by side now for years, raising a family and working towards saving the world. Every morning he woke up to her cold feet on his legs and every night she rested her head where it belonged on his chest.

Dammit, he didn’t want to have to miss her.

Fitz shuffled over to the other workstation. “Did Deke really need his own set of computers?” he asked, but more out of the habit of poking fun at the fellow. Next time they met, Fitz would look much more like the grandfather Deke vaguely remembered.

In his pocket, Fitz’s fingers skimmed over the handle of his well-used multitool. He pulled it out and unfolded it, looking at the number seventeen carved in the handle. A different him had given it to Deke, and he…well, he missed the lad. Fitz carefully set the multitool down on the workstation. In case he didn’t have another chance to hand it over to him, the tool should end up where it belonged.

Jemma sighed loudly.

Fitz walked to the holotable and hopped up to sit on the edge, watching his wife as she worked furiously, her face grim.

“You can take a break,” he said when Jemma paused to rub her temples.

She smiled sadly. “We had all this time and I still don’t feel ready.”

“It’s going to turn out alright in the end.”

Fitz held his hands out to her and she walked right into his arms. He wrapped them around her tight, cradling her close. She felt too thin, the stress of the impending mission melting off all the remaining roundness from her pregnancies.

How was the baby-having part of their lives over? The kids inside the little cottage that was their home. It was tucked away in the Perthshire countryside, a wonderful hidey-hole they’d found after their first jump in time. Right now, a continent away, younger versions of them were meeting and forging a friendship that neither space nor time would be able to stop. Fitz hated that he’d be packing up and moving the kids to a new place, physically and temporally, one Jemma didn’t know of, until she found her way back to him with the mission completed and they could settle down for good.

“I’m not used to missing you anymore,” Jemma said, sounding close to tears.

He cupped her face with both hands. “I’m right here.” They could face the pain later. “Don’t go borrowing trouble.”

She wrinkled up her nose. “Well, you should distract me then.”

That was code for shag her silly. Jemma always did have the best ideas. Fitz traced his thumb over the curve of her lower lip. “What if I told you that, once upon a time, I spent far too much time fantasizing about things that could be done on a holotable?”

Jemma’s nose wrinkled more. “Is this about your theory that the power coupling—”

He hastily interrupted. “I mean I’d wank in my bunk thinking about screwing you on it.”

Her mouth formed a round ‘O’ of surprise, and he slid his thumb in. She obediently sucked on it, sending waves of lust rippling through him. It never mattered how many times they were together, he’d never get enough. “Tell me,” she mumbled around his thumb.

“You’d have your hair down, wearing your jeans and one of those high-necked blouses you used to favor.” She sucked a bit harder while the tip of her tongue flicked across the pad of his thumb. His cock rallied to the cause, pressing tight against his zip. He reached down and adjusted himself, his hand almost immediately replaced by Jemma’s. She dragged her fingers over his erection, her rings shining in the bright overhead lights. Those rings were her pride and joy, from her reading ring to the ones he’d given her to mark the births of their children. One had been a present when they’d bought the cottage. He couldn’t seem to stop putting rings on her since he hadn’t actually been the first person to do so.

Jemma leaned in and kissed him. It was a hungry kiss. She nipped, making his cock throb, and Jemma purred her satisfaction. “More,” she whispered.

“It’d be late, maybe when we’d been working on a project. Nobody to interrupt us.” Like now. The kids were well old enough to safely entertain themselves, and they wouldn’t bother mum and da working unless it was with a life and death issue. “I’d be at the table, fiddling with something, and you’d get up from your station. Next thing I’d know you’d be behind me, pushing me onto the table and saying you were frustrated and I needed to take care of that.”

Jemma grinned. “This me is very bossy.”

“Are you saying regular you isn’t?” He raised a brow.

With a laugh, she pressed at him, and Fitz let himself be pushed down flat. He wiggled fully onto the table. It was very unyielding under him and he winced, drawing a knee up so it didn’t hurt as much.

“Everything alright?” Jemma asked. She had somehow stripped down to just her jaunty green bra and knickers, and his mind shorted out a little. “Fitz?” she said, biting at her lip.

“Oh, I’m fine. In my fantasies, I had a much younger back that didn’t mind as much.”

“Do you want to go try out one of the beds upstairs?”

He looked down at the tent in his trousers. “Actually, no, I want this. Past me wants it very badly, and right-now-me needs his hands on your tits.” He wiggled his fingers at her.

Jemma rolled her eyes, but climbed up onto the surface and straddled him. “It is a mite uncomfortable, isn’t it?” She shifted her knees.

“Bed?” he asked, realizing Jemma might not have been asking out of sheer generosity for his aches.

She ground her core against him. “I refuse to let a touch of arthritis ruin our fun.” The rubbing was making him very concerned about touching. “Did this me in your fantasy do anything special?”

“I’m a simple man,” he panted. “I mostly thought about this and then you confessing your undying love for me and that’d usually do the job.” There were a few other things, in his fantasies she would have taken her bra off, but after two pregnancies and three babies breastfeeding, Jemma had gotten a little self-conscious and usually kept her bra on, especially if she was on top. She knew he loved her just as she was, and that included letting her decide to keep her bra on so she was comfortable with herself.

His back twinged, forcing him to move. With Jemma over him, that resulted in him grinding against her, which both felt amazing and allowed him to hide that he was figuring out how to make this work while still being able to walk the next day.

Fitz reached up to knead her breast. Jemma groaned and thrust her chest out. She dropped her head back, swiveling against him while she freed her hair from its tight bun. The messy waves fell around her shoulders in the way he loved. Jemma literally letting her hair down always made him happy.

He wrapped the hand not roughly mauling her tit around her neck. Not squeezing, simply there as a question.

“Yes,” Jemma moaned. “What do you want me to do?”

His heartbeat thundered. Jemma was in _that_ mood, the one where she simply needed him to take over. He liked authoritative Jemma but also enjoyed it when she put all her trust in him to make things good for both of them. She must really be struggling with them being apart again if she wanted not to think for a little while. Fitz didn’t much care to be away from her either, but he’d have the no-longer-babies with him and that would keep him busy. He also felt a little jealous she’d get to see all their old friends first, but they’d both felt that the remaining SHIELD members would be more comfortable with Jemma being the one marching in and giving orders than him. Frankly, he was more comfortable with it as well. It’d taken a lot of work to put some of his past where it belonged, in the past.

“Fitz.” She undulated, showing off a spot of wetness on the fabric between her legs.

He groaned, then shifted his back again. Blast this ruddy thing’s hard surface. “Undo my trousers,” he said, voice hoarse.

Jemma fumbled with his belt and zip until she had them both unfastened. Her fingers stilled. “What now?”

“Good girl,” he murmured, firmly stroking his thumb down the side of her neck. It was very tempting to have her suck him, but this wasn’t a fantasy, and Jemma needed to get off far more than he did. “Take my prick out.”

She carefully worked one of her hands into the flap of his boxers—did they always have to be ice buckets?—and drew out his erection. “Oh, Fitz,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she fisted him.

“I want you to ride me, Simmons,” he said, using what he’d once called her to get her in the proper state of mind. “Ride me and touch yourself.”

Jemma mewled as she rose on her knees, tugged the gusset of her knickers to the side, and positioned his cock at her entrance. He tightened his grip slightly, to make sure she knew he was in control, but let go of her luscious tit to grab the side of the table. He slid the foot of his bent leg over as well. The table hummed to life, he must have hit something, and random bits of the Zephyr appeared around and through them.

He grunted as Jemma slid down his shaft. She leaned into his hold on her throat. “Is this okay?” she asked, one hand encircling his forearm while the other slid between her thighs.

How like Jemma to ask if her getting into something kinky was alright for him. He considered, as much as her slick warm pussy fluttering around his cock would let him at any rate. He couldn’t stand hurting her. The memory of the gun firing in his hand was always fresh, and sometimes even accidently bumping into her too hard would send him into a panic. But she’d chosen this, she’d leaned into his grip, and her windpipe wasn’t pressing against his palm.

“It’s okay,” he said with a firm nod. She rolled her hips. “It’s bloody spectacular.”

Jemma fucked him harder, riding him hell-bent for leather as she frigged herself. Her pussy clamped tight around him, and he fought the tightening in his back to thrust upwards, to give her what she needed as she pushed herself into the hand around her throat.

Their movements were making the holographic bits of the plane around them warp and change into unrecognizable blobs, the blue and gold colors painting their skin. They’d always be colored by SHIELD, but even in the chaos of their lives in the organization, they were together.

“Come, Jems,” he grunted. His back wasn’t going to put up with much more. He tightened his hold on her.

Jemma moaned as her body tightened. Her gorgeous body, all mixed up with parts of their inventions and the Zephyr.

“Fitz,” she gasped, her pussy strangling his cock before pulsing with release. Jemma shook with it until the only thing keeping her upright was his hand.

After a moment, she pulled it away and frowned as she looked at him and then the holograms. “The table’s on.”

“Aye,” he agreed.

“There’s a grip for an ICER sticking out of your shoulder.”

He lifted his hips, whimpering as his back spasmed, but he needed her to keep going. He didn’t care about any part of an ICER at the moment.

Instead, to his horror, Jemma pulled herself off his cock. She bent over, nuzzling his ear. “I love you, Leo Fitz. I love you so much. You are my home and my heart, my life. I love you more than there are seconds in a millennium, stars in the sky, or drops of water in the ocean.” She kissed him softly. “How’s that for undying love?”

He thought he might have melted into a puddle of gooey adoration. “Brilliant.”

With a saucy smile, Jemma slid down his body. She put her legs to one side, wincing as she took her weight off her knees.

He would have said something, but then her mouth was around his prick. “Ugh,” he ground out instead.

She sucked, hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head. Her hand cupped his balls, tightening and releasing her grip in rhythm with her movements. She knew him so well. He tangled a hand in her hair, only tugging gently when his climax started to build in earnest.

“Love you,” he croaked as he went over the edge. He pumped his come into her mouth, delighted as she audibly swallowed it down. Jemma was never one to hide her enjoyment.

When the waves of bliss started to recede, Jemma let his softening cock slide from her mouth. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand before tucking him back in his trousers.

“I have to stand,” she said, sliding off the table onto her feet. She reached out and flicked at a bit of hologram poking through his chest, raising it to float over him. “Oh, it’s a DWARF.”

He smiled at the drone. Jemma had forbidden him from making baby monitor versions of them, even though they could follow the babies once they started walking. Something to do with grabbing hands and small parts. Fine, he didn’t want his kid to choke and she’d been right, like usual.

Sometimes he still messed with the design.

“That was just what I needed,” Jemma said as she dressed.

Fitz turned his head to watch as she fussed with her clothes. He rolled, meaning to sit up to go hug her. Instead, his back spasmed and he groaned but not in a fun way.

Jemma’s hand flew to her mouth. “Let me help.” She ran to him, grabbed his hand, and helped him sit and then stand up. There was way more creaking than he appreciated. He hoped he remembered where the electric heating pad had been put.

He arched his back, stretching out the knots. “My fantasies didn’t involve me being an invalid,” he grumbled.

Jemma laughed. “Not an invalid, just a life lived.” She sounded proud, and he was too. They’d lasted long enough to get to where they were complaining about aches and pains. Didn’t make his back feel any better.

“If I designed human backs, I’d make them less blasted miserable.”

“I know you would.” She kissed his nose. “Your designs are always remarkable.”

His cheeks heated as he blushed like a teenager instead of an accomplished engineer, spy, and a husband that’d just had rowdy sex with his wife. “Thank you. I love you too. I forgot to say it earlier.”

She waved his words away. “Nonsense, you told me how much you love me with the rest of you.”

Fitz held her tight, closing his eyes so he could pretend they weren’t standing in a room that soon would be far, far away from him. He hoped it was everything Jemma needed.

“I’m not ready to miss you either,” he breathed, burying his face against her neck.

She smoothed her palm up and down her back. “At least this time it’s our choice.”

“That doesn’t make it easier.”

“No, it doesn’t, but we’re doing the right thing. We’re giving our children a world to live in. It's not some terrible bloody rock forcing us apart. We’re in control. And we’ll be together soon.”

Soon wouldn’t be soon enough. “I’ll get word to you, and I’ll record everything with the wee ones, I promise.”

“You better.”


End file.
